


How it all Starts

by EverestRising



Series: The Creation of Fond Memories [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Voltron Fanfiction, First of a series, Gods I hope not, Keith is a good kid, Keith is a lonely smol bean, M/M, Matt and Shiro are best bros, Matt is a little Shit, Matt ships Shiro and Keith, Maybe out of character, My First AO3 Post, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Pre-Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wingman Matt, shiro is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 13:32:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11149458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverestRising/pseuds/EverestRising
Summary: This was how it all started.Shiro couldn't figure out for the life of him, what was going through his head when he knocked on the door, why did he feel so connected to a random Cadet he had only met once, but either way, this was it and he couldn't turn back now.How Shiro and Keith met, and how their future started.





	How it all Starts

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! My names Everest! Please call me Eve or Evie though!
> 
> This is my first Voltron fic and my first on this sight so hopefully I did good! ^-^ 
> 
> Anywho, I have some notes, I kinda messed around with the ages and stuff to make everything work, and there is quite a bit of pre-kerberos canon divergence, but the mission DOES happen and man do I have an angsty and tear jerking chapter ready for that!
> 
> This is part of a series where I do various one shots, before or after the Kerberos Mission set in this verse, and while I do have lots of one shots planned, feel free to send me in any prompts you want (minus lemons and stuff I may consider it later but not right now) and I'll do my best to deliver!
> 
> So now that we've got that out of the way! I kinda pictured the Garrison as military school in my head (feel free to correct me if I'm wrong) so I divided it up between four years of the upper school, so Shiro and Matt are seniors cadet's 'third years' and Keith and Kara (an oc of mine who I love and will be a wingwomen for Keith XD) would be Junior Cadet's or 'first years'.
> 
> The ages are (if you don't recognize a name it's an oc because we don't know a lot about garrison people other than the main five) 
> 
> Shiro : 18 (well technically 4 because he's a leap year baby ^-^)
> 
> Keith : 15
> 
> Kara : 14
> 
> Matt : 18
> 
> Raja : 19
> 
> Now that that's done, please go ahead and enjoy the story!  
> If you have any questions please feel free to ask and any prompts please send them to me!  
> To be honest I've never taken any prompts from others so I'm a little nervous and I'm so sorry if I can't deliver!  
> -I love you all  
> ~|EverestRising|~

Shiro tilted his head as he looked over the list of possible Junior Cadets to mentor, he spun around in his swivel chair to look at his best friend and roommate Matt. "Which kid are you thinking about choosing?" He asked curiously and Matt grinned widely.  

"I don't know, I'll have to check them all out but this Callie Brodger? I've heard of her, a real tech genius" he spun the ink pen he had around in a circle and pushed up his glasses, propping his feet up on his desk. " Anyone you've got your eye on Shiro?" He asked tilting his head back to look at him.  

Shiro grinned and shook his head "No. You think I could get some clearance to go observe a junior class?" Matt snorted and gave a wry grin his glasses glinting "The golden boy Takashi Shirogane not getting clearance?" He teased and Shiro huffed his cheeks heating up.  

"It's just that if I'm going to be mentoring this kid for the next two years or so I wanna make sure they really got something you know?" He explained looking over the page again with a frown.  

Matt observed him for a minute and then sighed "how about we both go see if we can get all the soon to be mentors clearance to observe a couple classes?" He suggested "I heard Fleur and David wanted to see a class too and Raja said she hated the idea of mentoring someone she didn't know, not to mention that Loni and Arthur were both willing to take on two students in case there weren't enough senior cadets" Matt said this all one breath as he gathered his supplies for their next class.  

Shiro gave a fond smile and ruffled Matt's hair grinning when he squawked in horror "Thanks Mattie" he teased slipping on his orange jacket. Matt huffed and glared at him "Oh bite me Shirogane" he hissed and Shiro laughed. 

 

* * *

 

 

Shiro looked over the class of new cadets as they trained a few had caught his eye, a tiny blonde girl named Kara Cross who had a wide smile and was able to knock the instructor on his back after 2 minutes of sparring and boy named Atticus York who had a mop of bright red hair and a kind personality if they way he apologized to the others if he beat them in a spar was any indicator.  

Shiro turned to Matt to ask him what he thought when all of a sudden a boy wearing the cadets uniform, burst in almost an hour late. He had messy black hair pulled back in a loose ponytail and dark violet-blue eyes that were full of anger as he stomped in. He had a wide blossoming bruise on his cheek and a split lip.  

"Kogane!" The instructor- (a man named Carter if Shiro remembered correctly) - spat angrily and Keith saluted his form straight but his stance defiant "Where have you been boy?" Carter demanded sneering down at the short kid. Keith's eyes flashed and he dropped the salute "I was obviously having a heated make out session _sir_ " he spat gesturing to his bruise and the class burst into snickers.  

Shiro's eyes flicked to a set of boys- (who were tall and muscled, one a kid named Hugo Chabert with dark brown hair and a nasty smile, and Aarav Saluja a boy with dark black hair and sparkling brown eyes) -as they snickered the loudest high fiving each other behind the instructors back.  

His grey eyes narrowed and he turned back to see the instructor handing Kogane a detention slip "Who's he?" Shiro asked Matt softly his heart reaching out for the kid. Matt side eyed him his gaze locked on Kara Cross "That's Keith Kogane, he's 15, has a record for being a trouble maker, but I hear in the combat classes, weapons training _and_ flight he's the top student, if it weren't for his behavior and tardiness I'd say he'd probably be labeled a prodigy like you" he teased nudging Shiro's side.  

Shiro looked back to Keith and felt something in his chest as those violet-blue eyes locked with his as if Keith somehow knew they were there behind the one-way observation glass. 

 

* * *

 

 

"Keith! Hey Keith!" Shiro called his bag thumping against his leg as he swerved through the hallway full of people keeping his eyes on the short Junior Cadet. Keith stopped and looked behind him, his hair was down today and he was wearing an out of uniform red sweatshirt and skinny jeans. Shiro let out a sigh of relief as he came to a stop in front of Keith "Thanks for stopping" he offered a wide grin on his face.  

Keith just nodded and quirked an eyebrow at him "What does the golden boy want with me?" He inquired and Shiro let out a light laugh rubbing the back of his neck "Well I'm sure you know about the mentor student progra-" Keith cut him off here glaring fiercely.  

"and I'm sure just like the other four seniors that approached me you want to be my mentor so you can take the credit of _f_ _i_ _xing_ the "problem" student, right?" Keith snorted crossing his arms and hunching his shoulders "Yeah well no thanks Shirogane" he spat and turned on his heel before storming off.  

Shiro frowned as he watched Keith run off  wondering what he meant when he jumped as a hand landed on his shoulder. Raja laughed smiling sheepishly "Oh sorry Shiro!" She frowned and looked off where Keith ran too "Was that Keith Kogane? " She asked curiously.  

Raja Khatri had kind brown eyes and dark brown skin, her hair was curly and cut short a deep inky black color. She was an inch short than shiro with a muscled form and a scar on her cheek. Shiro nodded and Raja sighed her eyes sad "Poor kid" she said softly and the black haired teen looked to her "What do you mean?" He asked.  

Raja bit her lip before speaking "Well, you know instructor Oakley?" Shiro nodded "He's in charge of the mentor/student program right?" Raja made a sound of confirmation and started again "Well he offered extra credit to anyone who could _fix_ the troubled student, it sucks because the only people that want to mentor him are doing it for the extra credit, even worse I heard that Dana told Keith to his face that she was only gonna help him for the credit" She explained crossing her arms over her chest.  

Shiro's heart clenched "Poor kid" he breathed and Raja looked to him "Why were you talking to him anyway?" Shiro gave a lopsided grin "I went to ask if I could mentor him, now I get why he snapped" he said softly and Raja laughed patting his shoulder "Only you Shirogane" she teased and Shiro laughed before nodding his head "I'm gonna see instructor Oakley" he stated before stalking off leaving a confused Raja behind him.  

 

* * *

 

This was it. The moment he had been waiting for. A yes or a no. Either answer could make or break the situation. Shiro had seen something in Keith, he didn't know what it was and he didn't know why he felt so strongly connected to a kid he had only met once, but this was it.  

Shiro took a deep breath and knocked on the door of Keith's dorm room. The door swung open and Shiro blinked, Keith had his hair up in a ponytail, he was wearing fluffy red socks, black basketball shorts and a red hoodie, a book was in one hand and a lollipop stick stuck out of his mouth.  

His eyes widened at the sight of Shiro before he sighed reaching up to take the half eaten grape sucker out of his mouth "What do you want?" He asked rudely, Shiro stopped himself, no, not rudely, defensively. Shiro gave a warm smile and held out a paper.  

Keith narrowed his eyes before closing them. Sticking the sucker back in his mouth and snatching the paper he read over it quickly his eyes widening in confusion with every word he absorbed "What is this?' He asked pulling the sucker out and tossing it in a nearby waste basket.  

Shiro took the paperback and explained "I told Instructor Oakley that I refused to accept extra credit when I actually want to mentor you, this is a signed notice that says no one is aloud to give me any credit other than what everyone else is earning during the mentor/student process" Shiro slipped the paper into his pocket and held out a hand giving a kind smile "I'd really like to be your mentor Keith" he stated sincerely.  

Keith's eyes were wide for a moment and they flicked between Shiro's face and his hand "Why?" He asked genuinely curious. Shiro tilted his head at the question but shrugged his eyes sparkling "I don't know, there's... just something about you" he paused and wiggled this fingers of the hand he was holding out "So, what do you say?" He inquired.  

Keith stared at him a moment longer as if looking into his soul to see what his intentions were "Fine" he agreed reluctantly "I'll be your student Shirogane" he stated and grabbed Shiro's hand. Shiro smiled widely pulled Keith in for a hug that made the 15 year old stiffen "Ack! Get off me geezer!" He cried and Shiro pulled back a look of mock offense on his face.  

"geezer??!" He squawked "I'm only 4 years older than you!" Keith smirked and nodded "Exactly" he taunted and Shiro growled playfully "Why you..."  

Raja and Matt looked on form down the hall and grinned at each other "Think he knows?" Raja asked her friend curiously and Matt snickered "Shiro? No way!" He cried and she laughed nudging him "Oh he'll figure it ou-" she stopped at the look on Matt's face and sighed "One day" she conceded and the two snuck off laughing.  


End file.
